


Flowers for a Dance

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stole his cricket bat. He stole her. Together, they'll create something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First part! Inspired by [ this](http://ambrogioart.tumblr.com/post/55562465036/her-dress-reminds-me-of-a-strawberry) drawing by ambrogiokaru.  
> Beta by Silver <3

She was wearing a red hoodie over a green dress and wielding a cricket bat, smelling vaguely of strawberries, complete with eyes that held sunshine. Well. She was wielding his cricket bat, really. He had been enjoying a quiet moment at an outdoor cafe, drinking something that looked like hot chocolate but rather tasted like lemonade, when she had come racing up. She’d asked him if she could borrow his cricket bat before grabbing it and charging off in the direction she had come. Curiosity aroused, the Doctor placed the money on his table, drained the drink, and wandered off toward where she had disappeared.

He found her shortly after, corralling a particularly large group of hikushe, which looked like floating dandelions; they were something of a menace since they tended to congregate in populated areas and float in place, but were otherwise harmless.

And rather hardy. The girl was using the cricket bat to knock them back into the forest and, whenever one managed to escape from the tight group she had gotten them into, she used the cricket bat to whack them towards the rest. Slowly but surely they were being herded back into their natural habitat.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the girl-no, woman, he corrected, now that he was able to get a good look at her- “they were headed to the market, and with the Governor visiting we didn’t need ‘em cluttering things up and disrupting the parade.”

“Not a problem,” he said, grinning. “You have an excellent swing.”

She blushed, matching his grin. “Thanks. I’m used to it.”

“Play cricket, then?”

“Oh, no.” She laughed. “This is just my usual job- I’m called in with those guys start causing trouble.” Twirling the cricket bat, she contemplated something, before smiling shyly. “Look, I‘m sorry about running off with your property, so how about I show you about the market?”

The Doctor considered. He had only meant to spend a few hours on this little colony planet, maybe stock up on some groceries before heading out- but the woman in front of him was… intriguing.

Ah, well. He had nothing else to do. “I would be honored, Miss…?”

“Rosalind, Rosalind Tyler,” she replied, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. He stared in fascination. “Though my friends call me Rose.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose,” he said, and was delighted when she didn’t correct him, “I’m the Doctor.”

“Just the Doctor?” she asked, curiously.

“Yes,” he replied. “Problem?”

She shook her head. “Course not. C’mon, Doctor, I know for a fact there’s a toffee cake with your name on it.”

“Promises, promises,” he said, mildly, but allowed her to grab his hand and lead him toward the market.

She grinned that grin at him again, the one with the bit of tongue, and he felt the timelines shimmer faintly. He had a feeling this was going to be the start of something marvelous, especially as she gave him the same grin that had captivated him earlier. Whoever Rose was, he couldn’t wait to get to know her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stole his cricket bat. He stole her. Together, they'll create something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Inspired by [ this](http://ambrogioart.tumblr.com/post/56454430946/hugs-were-made-for-us-yes-made-for-me-and-you) drawing :D

The market was a blast.

For once, he plays the part of companion, with Rose leading him to the various events, explaining aspects of her culture and saying what the best things to eat are. She hands him a steaming pile of… something that makes even him pause, but after she takes an enthusiastic bite out of her own portion he hesitantly tries some. It isn’t half-bad and the after-taste is marvelous, like strawberry champagne bubbling on his tongue. Since Rose mentioned that strawberries were the staple diet here, he isn’t surprised; instead he’s rather sorry he didn’t arrive a month sooner, because the strawberry festival sounded like his type of party. Especially, Rose grinned, since they had strawberry cricket.

Still, there were many things to do in anticipation of the parade. Rose explained the significance of the colors, the costumes, who the Governor was, why they were putting on a parade. He found that the dark-haired population of the the small town, which Rose informed him was pronounced ‘Undilrigacks’ and meant ‘community by the forest’, was just as friendly and open as she, but were slightly subdued, more subservient. They lacked her bright and shining personality.

“Is it always like this, then?” he asked, carefully shaking flower petals from his hat. Another young woman, seeing his predicament, giggled and immediately replaced them with another handful.

“They’re flirting with you,” she smirked. “Be glad they didn’t give you purple petals. That’s asking for marriage.”

He looked at the profusion of orange petals that still coated him in alarm. “And orange?”

“Means you’re cute.” She scooped up a handful and poured them over him, smiling.

The Doctor fought back a blush. “What do men do to show their affections, then?”

“Well…” she paused, then turned her head. “Do you hear that?”

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him around the corner, where a small band had started playing. “Oh, I love this dance!” she exclaimed. Dropping his hand, she twirled a few steps away from him, then turned and faced him. “Wanna join?”

He studied the steps of the other couples; it seemed easy enough. “I don’t really…” he started, but Rose rolled her eyes and pulled him into the swiftly growing crowd.

“Just follow my lead,” she said, and soon they were caught up in the motions, of the dips and twirls of the dance. By watching the others in the circle, he saw that the women were the leaders, while the men were relatively passive; in fact, he did very little dancing at all, three steps here, one hop here, spinning and twirling Rose there. But the tune was catchy and Rose was laughing, and as the song came to one final crescendo, he picked her up and swung her, much to her surprise and delight, and beamed at her.

Their eyes locked as their bodies seemed to fit perfectly against each other. His hearts thumped, and he opened his mouth to say something… before he was jostled from behind. “The governor! The governor is here!” someone cried, and he slowly put her down as they watched people rush to main street.

“Well,” he finally said with forced cheer, “We’d better get going, don’t want to miss the main event!”

Rose nodded, slipping his hand into hers. “Come on, I know the perfect place.” She led him down a twisted, dark alley before climbing up a fire escape. “Be quiet; we’re not allowed on the roof,” she said, then darted up the rungs. He followed her swiftly, and found her nestled in an alcove that decorated the building’s facade.

“Sure we won’t be spotted?” he asked.

“Nah- main event is down there. Why would they pay attention?” Rose laughed.

He fitted himself beside her in the cramped area, his arm around her and Rose squirmed, finally settling half-on, half-off his lap. They watched in contented silence as the parade began, the precinct’s chosen anthem played first by a marching band, then followed by, Rose told him, the messengers. After that came the Governor’s husband and children, and finally the Governor herself.

“She’s blonde,” he said in surprise.

“I’m blonde,” Rose said, indignantly.

“Just a surprise. Everyone else is brunette.”

She shrugged. “It’s rare here. My mum was from one of the other precincts, and my dad had a father who was, too, so it was quirk of genetics, really.”

They watched the parade until it finished, and carefully crept back down the ladder. “I had a good time today,” the Doctor told her, as he helped her off the few final rungs. “I never knew this planet could have so much to offer.”

“We’re a small colony, but we make do,” Rose replied. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie and looked anywhere but at him. Uncertainty colored her tone. “So… you leaving, then?”

“I must,” he replied. “I left Nyssa on Perlax, and she’s bound to be wondering where I am by this point.”

Rose scuffed the ground with her boot. “Oh. I didn’t…” She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. “Well, wouldn’t do to keep her waiting, would it? See you, Doctor.”

She turned and walked off, and he felt the timelines snap into focus around him. They were all centered on Rose, curiously enough. But what was more important was that they were all showing the possible outcomes if she…

He darted after her. “You never did tell me what men do in exchange for the flower petals,” he said, coming up beside her.

Rose smiled, and shyly took his hand even as her eyes remained firmly ahead. “They dance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stole his cricket bat. He stole her. Together, they'll create something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver prompted me Five/Rose and 60's go-go boots, and I hit with an inspiration to add another chapter. I'm still working on another one, but it's slow going...
> 
> * * *

For her first trip on the TARDIS, Rose requested a trip to Earth.

Nyssa was more than happy to show Rose to the wardrobe room, although she didn’t quite share Rose’s enthusiasm for dressing up; she still helped Rose pick out an outfit, though, and soon Rose was dressed in black go-go boots and a TARDIS blue dress with a large silver necklace.

Rose twirled around the console room as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS, utterly enthralled with the style and declaring that the 60’s were her favorite; the Doctor winced slightly and promised himself he would bring her to the 50’s or even the twenty second century before her current style was imprinted.

"Ready to go?" He asked when the TARDIS landed, and Rose excitedly ran out the doors. Almost immediately she found a group of young women gossiping by a flower stand, and within moments they had accepted her into their circle and were telling her about the best places to see while she was visiting.

"Rose is one of the most friendly people I’ve met," Nyssa said.

"Might come in handy next time we get in trouble." The Doctor smiled as Rose joined them again. "Learn anything?"

"I know where the best clubs are, that the park is putting on a production of Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night, and there’s a movie theatre about five blocks away," she replied. "I want to go to the play, though."

Nyssa had no objection, so they explored the city while they waited, the Doctor finding money in his pockets for them to spend. He was content to follow Rose and Nyssa as they wandered, examining things that interested them and asking questions when they were confused about something. Rose had wanted to go into a museum to learn more about Earth’s past, but Nyssa reminded her that the TARDIS was a time machine and the Doctor could bring her anywhen she wanted so she could experience it herself. Rose reluctantly conceded the point, then darted into a sweet shop.

His companions were thoroughly enjoying themselves, albeit for different reasons- Rose was from a colony planet that originated from Earth, so she was curious as to how her ancestors lived. Nyssa was simply curious at the differences between Earth and her own planet, and was enjoying the fact her life wasn’t in danger.

When they finally made it to the park, they had several boxes of purchased goods, the Doctor even working through a bag of jelly babies. It didn’t take long into the play before Rose and Nyssa were enthralled, and during the intermission they talked excitedly, only drawing the Doctor into conversation when they were confused about something.

As they made their way back to the TARDIS after the play was over, Rose was leaning heavily into the Doctor’s side. He realized she had been up for nearly two days at that point, since she hadn’t slept since she joined him. He felt slightly guilty, but Rose was smiling so he couldn’t bring himself to worry too much.

"I have gifts for you two," Rose yawned once the TARDIS had been put in the Vortex. "I’m not entirely sure what you liked, so I just guessed. Here." She handed them each a box.

Nyssa opened hers to reveal an ornately carved comb made out of ivory and inlaid with onyx lying on a bed of green petals; she thanked Rose sincerely, since she had mentioned in an offhand comment that day that she needed something to hold her hair back. The Doctor received a box of cat pins.

"They reminded me of you," Rose shrugged as he looked at the cream cat with black stripes. "No one knew what cricket was or a telephone box, so I had to make do."

He smiled at her and pocketed the box, petals and all. “Thank you, Rose. So what does green petals mean?”

"Friendship," she said, smiling shyly. "Friendship and good fortune."


End file.
